When We Meet Again
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Stephanie and Rusty meet again, this time when Stephanie is fourteen and Rusty is sixteen. Will it be love or a disaster? Full summary inside.
1. You Again!

**Title: **When We Meet Again

**Rating: **PG (nothing inappropiate, they only go as far as kissing)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full House, I just own the plot!

**Pairing:** Stephanie/Rusty

**Summary: **He wrote a love letter. She got it. It was fake. He said he's kiss her. He didn't. She did. Danny found Vicky, and Cindy remarried her exhusband. Rusty is no longer the loner nine year old he was when he met Stephanie. He's changed. And so have his feelings. What will happen when Stephanie goes to Rusty's high school? Will it be love? Or will it be the sequel to the first disasters?

**Chapter One: You Again?**

Life was good for me lately.

My name is Stephanie Tanner, and I am fourteen years old. I live with my dad, Danny Tanner, and his wife, Vicky. Vicky is my stepmom, not my real mom My real mom died a long time ago.

My older sister DJ went to college a few months ago. She's planning on marrying Steve, her boyfriend, as soon as she graduates. I also have a little sister, Michelle, who is nine years old.

Along with them, my uncle Jesse and aunt Becky live here with their kids, Nicky and Alex. They're just toddlers, they're four.

Besides them, my dad's best friend Joey lives here. Joey has a girlfriend, Roxie, who's a stand-up comedian like him. I, along with everyone else, think they're going to get married soon.

My best friend is named Gia. She's really excited about going to high school finally, because she's fifteen, and should've been in high school a year ago. But it's cool, because we would've never met if she hadn't flunked.

Today was really important for me, because high school is a big step for me. I won't have DJ here, I'm the oldest sister now. I decide I have to look my best. I put on a long blue shirt that I love. I put some black leggings on, to go with it. Deciding I am dressed for success, I go to the bathroom and fix my hair. I decide to leave it loose. I brush my hair and leave it at that.

I look at the clock. It's seven 'o clock. Gia will be here in twenty minutes. I run downstairs.

"You look nice, Stephanie." Michelle says. I smile at her.

"Thanks, Michelle, you too." She's wearing a new flowered dress I bought her at the mall last week. It looks cute on her.

"'Morning Uncle Jesse." I say. I say good morning to everybody, then sit down and eat some cereal.

At 7:20 the doorbell rings. I expect it to be Gia, but it's Michelle's friends, Denise and Teddy. Michelle leaves with them. Gia arrives after that, and I say goodbye to everybody, then we leave.

"Aren't you excited, Steph?" Gia says. I nod, my mouth feels numb.

"Are you okay?" She says, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I just miss DJ."

She nods, understanding.

I'm quiet the rest of the way. I don't feel like talking very much.

I'm thinking about Jamie. I dated him last year in eight grade. But this summer he moved to Los Angeles. I thought I would be devastated, and that I wouldn't be able to live without him. But I was surprised. We kissed goodbye, and I didn't care. I hadn't thought about him until now. He was just a long gone memory.

I suppose I would have had a perfect first day if I hadn't met the boy who all but made my life miserable for the three months our parents dated.

Me and Gia arrived at the school, all ready for the best day of our lives, when a boy that looked way to familiar came towards us. He was riding a bike, and I struggled to remember if I knew him or not.

He was out of control, and I didn't have enough time to move. As he came closer, a name rang through my mind.

_Rusty._

Rusty, Cindy's son. Rusty, the boy who I thought was in love with me for a day. Rusty, the boy who was my first kiss on New Year's Eve when I was seven.

Rusty that I hated. Rusty that hated me. Rusty that was about to hit me with his bike.

"Rusty?" I said.

That took him off guard and I didn't have time to think.

I was on the ground with a bike on top of me.

**Yup that was it. I have loved Full House for a long time and I hope that you guys will like it. I have thought Stephanie and Rusty would make a good couple since that episode where they kissed. I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as possible. Sorry that this chapter was so short.**


	2. A New Beginning?

_**Chapter Two: A New Beginning...Sort Of**_

_**Rusty's POV:**_

I had two cuts on my face and six on my leg. Stephanie had three cuts on her face and four on her leg.

Me and Stephanie were sitting in the office, waiting for the nurse to get here. I was cool with the cuts, people would think I had gotten into a fight, and they'd think I'm cool. But Stephanie seemed mortified, especially when her friend came in and personally told her how bad she looked. But in all honesty she didn't look that bad. She certainly had changed since she was seven and I was nine.

I did feel kinda bad for all the pranks I pulled on them back then. That was seven years ago.

"So..." I said, kind of awkwardly. "How've you been?

She looked at me for the first time since I had hit her. She had one cut on her forehead and two on her cheek.

"I was fine until you hit me." She said bitterly. Same ol' Steph.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

"You could have been paying attention."

"You distracted me!"

"How did I distract you?"

"Can you really concentrate when you see the person who sexually harrassed you seven years ago?"

Stephanie turns to me, looking shocked. "I did _not_ sexually harrass you! Where did you get that from?"

"You kissed me against my will." I said with a smirk.

"You were going to anyway. I only did that to annoy you, anyway."

Just then Danny walked in. "Stephanie!" He said, coming over. "Are you okay?" He was obviously worried. Then he noticed me.

"Rusty?" He said.

"Hello, , it's been awhile, hasn't it?" I said pleasantly.

He's obviously still in shock.

"Stephanie, what happened?" He asked her.

"Rusty hit me with his bike."

"It was an accident." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I really didn't need you to come, you know." Stephanie sounds annoyed. It's kind of funny.

"Rusty, is your mom coming also?" Danny asked me.

"No. She's in New York. She's staying there for six months." I said.

Danny looks relieved. They had a nasty break-up, from what I understood. My mom called Danny some really bad things.

The nurse gets here, and she calls me in. After she puts some ointment and bandages on my knee, she lets me go. Danny's already left. Stephanie goes in then, and I head to class. But for some reason I just can't get Stephanie put of my mind.

This goes on all through the morning until lunch. I'm not much of a loner anymore. I have a friend named Gregory. But he has a different lunch then me.

After I get my lunch, which I can't quite identify, I look for a table to sit in. All the tables look full, but then I see Stephanie sitting all alone, and I decide, _Why not_?

I go over and sit down like nothing. Stephanie looks up.

"Why are you here?"

"Hello to you, too." I said cheerfully, picking up my cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Rusty, look, we hated each other. I hated you, you hated me. Apparently, I sexually harassed you. So no offense or anything, but get lost."

"That's not a nice way to treat an old friend!" I said, acting offended. "And as a matter of fact, I never hated you."

"Oh, yes you did!"

"I did not! Michelle, I hated. DJ, I wasn't so fond of. You, I was annoyed by. And it seems I still am."

"I was seven!"

"Can't we start over?" I asked her, genuinely meaning it. "Can't we act like we never knew each other and I never did all those things to you?"

"Can we pretend I never kissed you?" She asked.

I smile. "Okay."

"Well, then, I guess." She sounded uncertain.

"Hello, I'm Rusty Regan." I said, holded my hand out.

"Stephanie Tanner." She said, shaking my hand.

We were off to a good start.


	3. Stephanie's Choice

_**Chapter Three: Stephanie's Choice**_

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

I have never been to a school dance with a date. The last time I had a date, he had stood me up. So I didn't have high hopes for the Back To School dance at all. But then this nice kid Andrew whom I had gone to school with asked me to the dance. Needless to say, I said yes. So that's basically how the trouble began.

Rusty and I had actually become good friends. School had been going on for about three weeks and we were pretty close. Rusty was like the older brother I had never had. And he would have been my older brother if Cindy and my dad had gotten married.

So one day Rusty and I were walking home. Rusty was getting his driver's license soon though and he said he'd drive me home when he did, which I thought was nice.

"Andrew asked me to the dance." I told him.

"Who's that?"

"He's a freshman."

"Oh."

And that was all we said the rest of the way. He turned to go to his house and waved good-bye. He seemed sort of distant, though. I walked to my house, humming the whole way.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen, where Vicky and Aunt Becky were with Nicky and Alex.

"Guess what?" I asked them.

"What?" Aunt Becky said.

"I've got a date to the dance!"

"I want his name and address so that I can interrogate him." My dad said, coming down the stairs.

"Dad, he's a nice kid."

"You probably thought Ryan was a nice kid, too."

I hesitated. "That was different..."

"Sure, different. Well anyway, DJ is taking a break. She's coming home this Friday, while you're at the dance. She's leaving Sunday." My dad said.

"That's great!" I said. "Is Steve coming, too?"

"No, just DJ."

That was still great news.

The rest of the week I was getting my outfit ready for the dance. I decided on nothing too fancy. I would wear a black and white sweater and black jeans plus my black ankle boots. I thought I looked nice enough.

Gia's mom was driving us, so I waited anxiously in the living room. Finally, Gia knocked on the door, and we left.

Lots of kids were at the dance already and I looked around for Andrew. However, I couldn't find him.

Who I did see was Rusty.

He was talking to a girl who was obviously flirting with him and for some reason this made me so mad I had the urge to go over there and rip her away from him.

But of course I didn't.

And then Andrew's best friend Jim came over. "Hi Stephanie." He said.

"Hi, where's Andrew?"

"He got the flu yesterday. He said to tell you sorry." He said.

Despite the fact I was upset I understood. I thanked Jim and walked away.

"Andrew couldn't make it." I told Gia. "He's sick."

"That's too bad." She said. "But I gotta go find James, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured her as she left. Then I walked over to a table and sat down. For awhile I watched everyone dancing to funky music. But when the DJ announced that it was time to slow dance, I couldn't take it. I got up and walked out. I sat on the steps of the school, watching the stars when I heard the door open behind me. I expected it to be Gia or Mickey, but when I turned around I saw Rusty instead.

"Why aren't you with Andrew?" He asked me, coming over to sit down with me.

"He couldn't make it." I said, turning around. "He was sick."

"Hmm." Was all he said, and we were silent. Then I became self conscious because I realized Rusty was staring at me the way he stared at DJ at the Tanner Family Picnic or whatever.

"What?" I said, turning to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason."

"Is there something in my teeth?"

"Steph, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

My cheeks burned but in the darkness I was sure that he didn't see. I was confused but I realized that I kinda liked Rusty. As a kid he was just confused and mixed up with no friends and a love for pranks.

"Why are you asking me?" I said. "Why don't you just do it?"

And so he leaned forward and we kissed.


	4. Love is a Funny Thing

_**Chapter Four: Love is a Funny Thing When You Think Of You and I**_

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

It was 10:00 when I finally walked into my house. Gia's mom had driven me home, and on the way I had told Gia all about Rusty. She though it was romantic that we had reconnected and fallen in love after all these years.

Rusty and I had kissed so romantically under the stars. After that we slow danced and spent the rest of the evening together. Despite the fact that I was afraid of how my father would react, I was so happy that DJ would be home. I wanted to tell her all about Rusty, and ask her for advice on how to tell dad. Me dating Rusty would mean that dad might have to see Cindy, and I knew he didn't want that.

So that was why I found myself humming the song that Rusty and I had had our second kiss too while back in the dance, _All You Need Is Love_ by the Beatles.

Everyone was about doing their own thing. Most of them would never know I was in love until the day Rusty actually visited our house, which was a looonggggg time away.

I went upstairs to DJ's room, where she was unpacking her things. Well, actually, DJ's room was my room now. I would be sleeping in Michelle's room for now until DJ left on Sunday, which I was fine with.

"Hi, DJ." I greeted her, walking in. After all, it was my room now. :-) **(A/N: The smiley face is totally random, but that's me! RANDOMNESS RULES! Now back to the story...)**

"Hi, Steph!" She came over and hugged me.

"I have sooo much to tell you!" I said, letting go. "But it's private. What I say here stays here, and never leaves this room!"

"Calm down, Steph, what is it?"

"You better sit down for this." I warned her.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" She said, sitting down.

"NO!" I said. Then, taking a deep breath, I told her everything about Rusty, everything from our first "meeting" to our first kiss (as teenagers) tonight and how Rusty even asked me to be his girlfriend right before I left.

When I started, she was shocked, but as I told her how much he had changed she went from shocked to slightly surprised. She even asked me how I liked the kiss, which I admitted I loved.

Finally, I was done and DJ was smiling.

"I always thought you two would grow up and fall in love as long as Dad and Cindy didn't get married." She gushed.

"You did not!"

"I did, too!"

"Okay, maybe I didn't always. It was just a thought when I saw you kiss him on New Years." She said, smiling.

"Hardeeharhar."

We chatted for awhile and she told me how Steve asked her to marry him after college already, which I thought was so cool and romantic. DJ said college was great but she missed all of us. I told her that we all missed her, too.

And after an hour of chatting I went to my old room to sleep. All night I found myself dreaming of Rusty.


	5. Secretive and Sneaky

_**Chapter Five: Secrretive and Sneaky**_

_**Rusty's POV:**_

Stephanie was eating a sandwich in her kitchen, talking to her dad. She told him something and he left urgently, probably to clean something. Then Stephanie jumped up and ran out the side door, where I was waiting for her.

She ran right into my arms and we kissed quickly. Then the phone rang inside and she ran right back and pretended to eat her sandwich again as her dad ran in to answer the phone. Just another day with my Steph.

She was meeting me at the park later that day. She said she was telling her dad that she was going to the library. I didn't like that she was dating me behind her dad's back, and promised that she would tell him soon.

**(A/N: If you've ever seen season eight episode seven. their little scene may sound familiar3 First person to tell me the correct answer (Who did what Stephanie and Rusty just did?) gets to be a character in the story! (Probably as a member of Jesse's band!)**

The day was November 24th. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and I was crushed that I wouldn't get to spend it with Stephanie all because she wouldn't tell her dad about us.

But I had a plan.

We met at the park and talked for awhile. When she had to leave we kissed and she left as I watched her wistfully. If only she would tell her family. Then we could spend the evening at her house, together knowing we were allowed to be together.

I was probable going to spend Thanksgiving with my dad all alone in our apartment, that is if he even was home. My dad used to be the involved kind of dad, taking me to ball games, playing basketball with me, that sort of stuff. Then my parents got divorced and my mom dated Danny until their nasty break-up. And then the unexpected happened. My parents remarried. Then got divorced...again.

And now my mom was away for six months, claiming she needed to be away for awhile. From what I knew she was staying with my aunt Bonnie. But she didn't call or write often.

I was home now, in my room. I lay on my bed and thought of Stephanie. Who knew? But I really did love Stephanie, even if she was younger than me. Age doesn't matter in true love.

I shook my head. Love made me have weird thoughts.

It was late. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"I'm going to tell my dad tomorrow."

I had been waiting to hear those words for the two months that Stephanie and I had been together. But now that I was actually hearing them, I was scared. What if Danny forbid Stephanie and I to see each other? What if he came and tried to kill me? I had always suspected that that Jesse owned some kind of weapon. He just seemed like the type, you know?

"Steph, are you sure that's the best thing to do?" I said over the phone. It was five o' clock, Thankgiving Day, and Stephanie's family was cooking, so she had a minute ti talk to me privately.

"I thought you wanted to tell him!" She exclaimed. "You're the one who's been pressuring me into telling him! And then I decide to take a risk even though he very well may kill me for dating someone older than me, and YOU decide you want to keep it a secret for longer!"

"I was just making sure." I said weakly. Hesitating, I said, "I'm still all for telling him then. Can I come over?"

"NO!"

"Can I just come over now?"

"No!"

"I'm coming over."

"Rusty, I swear, you come and I will-"

I hung up.

Climbing up to a window is not as easy as you may think it is.

Finally, I reached the top and I hit the window furiously. Thank God Stephanie was there. She ran to the window and opened it, looking shocked and angry and happy at the same time.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

You know Stephanie's upset when she _cusses_. I smiled anyway and climbed in.

"Hello to you, too." I joked, grabbing her and kissing her.

She seemed to soften up a bit after that.

"Still, if _anyone_ sees you, I'll be in huge trouble!" She said, lowering her voice.

"_Stephanie, are you up there_?"

"Hide!" She whispered. I obliged, quickly throwing myself on the floor and under her bed. Her room was surprisingly clean. There was nothing under her bed except a picture of me that I gave her. It was nice to know it was stuffed under her bed. Then again, she probably didn't have any choice.

"I'm here Uncle Jessie!"

I heard the door open and _he_ walked in. I had personally never really liked Jesse.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'll be right down." I heard Stephanie say.

"Great."

He left and Stephanie ducked down.

"_You_ have to leave!" She hissed.

"Of course."

I got out and made my way to the window. Then, with Stephanie's help, I climbed out and down. I waved to her once back down, and she waved back. Then she closed her window, and she was gone.


	6. Danny Says

_**A/N: Chapter Five was basically pointless, I know. But I wanted to write a chapter where I could show my ever so devoted readers *smiles* how their relationship had been since Chapter Four. I'm sorry I left such a Gap, jumping from Late September to Early November. But I just can't write fluff, and that's what their relationship has basically been in my mind's eye. \**_

_**Yes, Danny will find out, as will the other people. Just to explain something, in my story Danny is married to Vicky, finally! **_

_**What I am attempting to do is write many chapters, and then upload them. I write pretty fast, so I'll have many chapters up soon!**_

_**Since I just put up Chapter Five, I'll have to wait for a few more reviews to come in until I have a winner, if anyone does remember at all!**_

_**Now, time for the story!**_

_**Chapter Six: Danny Says...**_

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

"Dad, can I talk to you? I have something really important to tell you." I said, walking into the kitchen.

My dad would be in a good mood. Today was Black Friday and he had gotten up really early and gotten some really good deals on cleaning supplies like a vacuum cleaner. Actually, three of them. Why? I don't know. But my dad was having the time of his life staring at his vacuum cleaner.

"What is it?" He asked me, turning to look at me. I hesitated.

"Well, I'm kind of dating someone." I said, looking down.

"That's nice."

I looked up. "Really, your not mad?"

"Your turning fifteen in a few months, you're certainly old enough to date someone as long as they're mature and responsible, don't do drugs, don't have a police record..."

I interrupted him. "Okay, but the thing is, you know him. And...you may not like him."

_That_ seemed to drag his eyes away from his vacuum. "Now I'm suspicious...who is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Rusty."

"He was upset." I told Rusty over the phone that night.

"Was he mad?"

"No...I don't think so. He did say he doesn't want you coming over all the time, but otherwise then that he's okay with me seeing you at school and anywhere else...except here."

"Fine with me."

That surprised me.

"Why?"

"Michelle still has my nickel."

"What nickel?"

"Long story." **(A/N: Anyone who understands exactly what Rusty means by Michelle still has his nickel gets to be...*drum roll*...MICHELLE'S BEST FRIEND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP!)**

"Okay. So at least he knows, right?"

"Yeah, that's great. But he's not just saying it's okay, when really he's planning to come and kill me?"

"No, of course not. He always liked you, sort of. Well, he liked your mom."

"Steph, I dyed the man's hair green, and he doesn't hate me?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Mhmm."

We talked for a little while, then Rusty had to go because his dad was home. And I needed to spend some girl time with Gia.

I called Gia and asked her if she wanted to come over to watch a movie. She said yes, then she called Mickey. They both showed up soon, and I had a lot of fun. I had been focused on Rusty for so long, it was nice to be with girl friends.

"Hey, Steph." Uncle Jesse walked into my room. I looked up from my homework.

"Yeah?"

"There's a band from your school coming to play at the Smash Club for New Band Night tonight. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you want to come." He told me.

"Really? What are they called?"

"Supposedly they're really big at Golden Gate High. They're called Big Apes or something."

"Big Monkey?"

"Yup, that was it."

"That's so cool! Everyone at my school LOVES THEM!" I exclaimed. "I _have_ to go call Gia! And Mickey!" I started running out the door.

"Aren't you going to call Rusty. too?" He said bitterly.

I turned around. "What?"

"Danny told me about you and Rusty." He turned around. "Why him, Stephanie? He's so...ugh."

"He's changed!" I said. Then I went to call my friends.

_Ring, Ring._

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Stephanie! It's Gia! BIG MONKEY IS PLAYING AT THE SMASH CLUB TONIGHT!" I heard a scream.

"I know, I was about to call you. Ima call Mickey now, then."

"The lead singer is sooooo hot!" She gushed.

"He is." I agreed. I couldn't argue with her there. The lead singer Jake was a total babe.

"So is your babe coming?" She asked.

"Rusty?"

"Mmhmm."

"I don't know, why?"

"If I can get Jake to date me, then we can double date!"

"As if. Rusty may have some friends now, but he does not double date. He made that very clear to me when I told him about Mickey and Hermes." I told her.

"Well, it would be nice. Try to persaude him, okay?"

"Got it."

I hung up and called Mickey, who was almost as enthusiastic to see Big Monkey as Gia was, with the exception that she already had a boyfriend, so she just liked their music.

I hesitated to call Rusty, but finally decided on calling him. I asked him to come to the Smash Club with me, and he was excited because he had never been to the club before.

"Kay, see you there."

"Yup, bye."

I turned around to see Michelle staring at me.

"You're dating Rusty."

"So what if I am? It's none of your business anyway."

"I don't like Rusty. He's mean." She said.

"He was when he was nine."

"I still don't like him." Michelle turned around and walked away.

"This is a nice place." Rusty said as we sat down in a booth.

"Yeah, it is."

"What can I get you?" Kimmy said, coming over to our table.

"Another waittress." I mumbled.

"How much did you pay him to go out with you?" Kimmy asked me, looking at Rusty. That really offended him.

"She didn't pay me."

"Kimmy, I'll have a latte. But don't spit in it or I'll tell Uncle Jesse that you were the one who stole his best comb and used it to scratch your back." I knew how to deal with Kimmy. :-)

"Gosh." She said, then walked off.

"Who is she?" Rusty asked me.

"My sister's best friend. But she didn't go to college so she works here full time here now."

"She quite...unique?"

"She's awful, I know."

He smiled and leaned over the booth to kiss me. I was so into the kiss I didn't hear Kimmy come back.

"Get a room!" She yelled, putting my coffee down on the table. "Here's the latte. And since male blondie over here didn't order anything, I got 'im a Gibbler Special. That will be three dollars, $1.50 each.

"My uncle owns this place!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"I don't have to pay!"

"Fine. But when your uncle asks me where the money for those two coffees is, I'll tell him that you refused to pay." And with that she walked away.

"_Stephanie!_" Gia came running over. "Jake asked me out!"

"That's great!"

"I know!" She noticed Rusty. "Who're you?"

I realized that Gia and Rusty had never met before.

"Gia, this is Rusty, Rusty, this is Gia." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Rusty said.

"Same. But I have to go!" And then she ran away, probably to go tell Mickey about Jake.

When a slow song came on, Rusty asked me to dance. I agreed, but I was nervous. But it was nice twirling around with Rusty's arms around me, leaning on his shoulder with my arms around his neck.

I loved him.

_**Third-Person POV:**_

Danny watched Stephanie dance with Rusty while sipping his coffee. He couldn't believe that Stephanie would want to be with that boy. They had all but hated each other when he and Cindy were dating.

He sighed when Rusty and Stephanie kissed. It was a gentle kiss but still. He remembered when they kissed on New Years seven years ago. Was that a sign that they would one day together? He didn't know.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Vicky said, coming over to Danny. She sat next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Stephanie is growing up so fast. I miss when she was little."

"I see. But she looks so happy with that boy. It can't be bad that she's happy, can't it?"

That lifted his spirits and made him feel better.

"No." He said, putting his arm around the woman that was finally his wife. "Not at all."

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! (So far!)

CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP!

So anyway, let's hope I'm still inspired when I start writing Chapter Seven because this is so freakin' awesome!

But be warned, I may make them have a fight and break up because...  
Well, I don't want to add to your problems, but I recently fell in love with someone. And today I found out they're in love with someone else. Now I have a broken heart and a romance story to write.  
I probable won't make them fight and break up...yet...but maybe soon just to add a twist...but they eventually will have the happy ending we all want.  
Any ideas or constructive critisism? I love all of your opinions, and I treasure any tips you guys and gals have for helping me make this story even better (if you guys want more fluff, *sigh*, I'll write more fluff) because I want to make this the best experience possible for all of you. Even if only one person would read this story, I'd love it because I just love knowing that people support me...

Ha, that was fluffy!

PEACE OUT HOMEDOGGIE!

FUDGE YOU!


	7. Sisterly Troubles

_**Chapter Seven: Sisterly Troubles**_

_**Rusty's POV:**_

My first Christmas present for Stephanie had to be perfect.

Christmas was three weeks away, but I knew that if I didn't do it now I would keep putting it off until it was Christmas and I was empty handed. And I could not let that happen.

My mother had given me $300 before she left, and so far I hadn't used it. I knew Stephanie wasn't expecting anything big because she had told me so, but I wanted it to be special nonetheless.

My first stop was a jewelry store. It was at an outlet mall, so I was sure everything was cheap. Somethings were, but not everything. I decided on a necklace with a heart on it. It only cost $20, it was on sale for Christmas, perfect.

I was very enthusiastic for Christmas because Stephanie was finally letting me go to her house. I had actually gone over to the house a few days ago, and it had been fun. Michelle was as annoying as ever, DJ was horrified to see me again, and Jesse passed out when he saw me. Yup, I had left my mark on the Tanner family.

That night I called Stephanie.

"Hi, it's Rusty."

"Rusty? This is Michelle."

"Hi Michelle. Can I talk to Stephanie?"

"No."

The little girl had nerve.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because I don't like you."

"Your sister likes me." I bragged.

"So? Go away!"

I heard some muffled voices, then a bang, and then Stephanie was on the line.

"Rusty, this is Stephanie. _Somebody_ is mad at me because I threw her drawing away!"

I resisted the urge to laugh because that was something that usually happened in the Tanner household.

"It was pretty!" Michelle shouted. "I hate you! All you care about is your stupid boyfriend! You never play with me anymore! And you don't even care that I'm growing up like you anymore!"

I felt awkward now.

"Rusty?" Stephanie said. "I'll call you back."

"Okay."

And she hung up.

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

"Michelle, what was that?" I asked her. I was shocked. First she was rude to my boyfriend, then she yells at me. I didn't know Michelle was that mad about me dating. She had never been upset about DJ dating. But then she and DJ had never been as close and DJ and I were. Michelle and I were pretty close, actually. No wonder. She felt as left out as she had felt when Gia and I had acted like sisters and left Michelle out.

"It's just that you never care about me anymore. You and Rusty go on dates, and even when you get back, you lock yourelf in your room and talk to him all night! And he even comes over, and I saw you guys kissing in your room! You don't even care that I was trying to tell you that Derek kissed me." Michelle was blinking back tears.

I felt genuinely bad.

"I'm sorry, Michelle." I said honestly. "I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Rusty is your first love, and I thought you would be mad. But you're my best sister-friend and it felt like you were ignoring me."

"Well, that won't happen anymore."

"You're breaking up with Rusty?" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"No." I said, shocked. "Michelle, I love Rusty, and I'll keep on seeing him unless I decide our relationship isn't going to work out, you have to understand that. But I love you, too, because you're my only sister now that DJ is in college. I promise we'll spend more time together."

"Okay, that's good enough." Michelle said, hugging me. "But as I recall, you have a boyfriend to call back."

I smiled. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

_**Rusty's POV:**_

"Hi Rusty, it's Stephanie."

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay with Michelle?"

"Yeah, we sorted things out."

"That's good."

"So anyways, we have a Christmas Party at my house every year. I was wondering if you could come. A lot of people are coming anyways, so it won't matter. Gia and a lot of other people from school are coming. Actually, its one big party at the Smash Club, and then a smaller party later at my house."

"That sounds great. It's not like my dad cares about Christmas."

"Cool."

**A/N:**

**Aww. Heart-to-heart talk between sisters! Haven't had one of those in awhile. Well, hope this chapter is long enough. Chapter Eight will be the Christmas party, but get ready for some drama. :-) I don't know exactly what drama, but I need to have a climax in this story. I'm planning on about fifteen to twenty chapters, no more than twenty-five. But don't worry because I'm planning a sequel :-) Which just**_** may**_** involve a wedding but I don't want to give anything away.**

**Have you guys like my contests? I have already selected winners which have both given me the info I need to involve them in this story and I hope they're satisfied with what I do.**

**I'm not planning any more contests yet, but hopefully you guys can give me ideas for this:**

**WHAT SHOULD STEPHANIE BUY RUSTY FOR CHRISTMAS?**

**Also, do you think I rushed into their relationship? They already kissed once in season four, but I'm not sure if that counts because they were just lil' kids then, so what does it matter? But I liked the idea of them reuniting and instantly falling in love so thats exactly what I did. Do you think Danny should have been more upset? **

**Please hurry answering these questions because this was supposed to be the Christmas Party Chapter, and was originally named **_**The Christmas Party**_**, but then I realized I didn't know what Stephanie should get Rusty! He got her such a nice gift! (If you don't remember, it was a metal necklace with a heart charm!)**

**Best Wishes to my Devoted Readers and Suscribers,**

_**Alex Luceli Whitlock**_


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

_**Chapter Eight: A Very Merry Christmas**_

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

"I can't believe I found this!"

I had been cleaning my room when I found a note that looked old. I had opened it, thinking it was an old love letter that Steve wrote for DJ, but it was a love letter that had actually caused quite a mess, making me think that Rusty was in love with me, Cindy think Joey was in love with her, Becky think Danny was in love with her, and Kimmy think that Jesse was in love with her. And sometime along the way, Rusty kind of got the idea that DJ was in love with him. As if.

It was signed _Hot For You_, aka Rusty. I had been severely upset when I had believed Rusty was in love with me back then, but the thought of him being in love with me now made me feel warm and fuzzy. This letter reminded me of so much. It held so many memories. Years from now I would look at this and probably remember everything. And it was then that I had such a wonderful idea that I just had to act fast or I was going to forget.

Placing the letter in an envelope, I knew just the right gift for Rusty. I got up and grabbed my purse, stuffing the note, my wallet, and some other stuff in it. I decided to frame the note, and write a new love letter for Rusty, one not framed that I could frame some other time. I rushed out of my newly clean room and downstairs.

"DJ, can you drive me to the mall?" I asked her as I got downstairs. She was in the kitchen with Steve. They were staying until New Years then going back to college. It was nice having DJ here. I really did miss my older sister, alot.

"Sure, why?"

"I have to get a Christmas present for Rusty, and Christmas is only a week away." I explained. "You don't have to stay, actually I'd like it better if you just dropped me off and left me there for an hour or two, it's kind of private."

"Steve, I'll be right back okay?" She told him, then she went outside with me and we got into the car and left.

"So what are you thinking of buying Rusty?" DJ asked me as we drove. It was only about a ten minute drive, but being alone with DJ felt nice. DJ had grown up so fast, and I was only fourteen.

"It's the old love letter he wrote as a prank seven years ago. Remember?" I told her. "It's kind of stupid, and silly, but it brings back so many memories, you know?"

"I understand." DJ said. "When I was fifteen, Steve wrote a love letter for me, but it was before we were dating. His friend gave it to me anyway, and it embarrased him so much, but I felt the same way, and that was pretty much how we started liking each other."

"I never knew that!" I said. "I thought you just developed a crush on him over time, and he felt the same way, and so he asked you out, and that was that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were younger then, and you wouldn't have understood." DJ told me. "But I suppose your old enough now to know, huh? You're fourteen, and your boyfriend is, what, sixteen?"

"Yeah, he is." I admitted. "But he's not too old. Besides, Steve is two years older than you, too, he flunked a grade, didn't he?"

"He flunked seventh grade, when I was in sixth grade."

We talked for the remaining five minutes that we drove, and I felt genuinely happy. It wasn't often that I could feel genuinely happy. Whenever DJ was away, I felt there was a missing part of me, which is why I felt so vibrant and energetic when she was here. When she wasn't, I had to go to Aunt Becky or Vicky for "woman problems", and it was slightly less embarrasing when I could go to DJ, who would understand better, of course.

We arrived at the mall, and DJ drove in front of Sears, where I got off.

"Thanks, Deej." I said, thanking her. She smiled, then I closed the door to the car and she drove off. I was left alone with a mission. I turned and walked in. I walked across the store, but towards the end I ran into Mitchie, a girl from school.

"Hi Stephanie!" She said, coming towards me.

"Hi, Mitchie."

"I hear you're dating Rusty."

You see, Mitchie is _supposed_ to be a sophomore, but she's a junior, because she skipped a grade. She was my friend back in third grade, when we used to play together at recess. Since then I know I can count on her to help me out when I'm having problems with someone older.

"Yup."

"That's is so cool!" She said. "He's like, two years older! Woah!"

"We knew each other back when we were kids."

We changed the subject then, and talked for a few more minutes before I remembered the whole reason why I asked DJ to bring me to the mall.

"It was nice seeing you, Mitchie, but I''ve gotta go." I told her. "Do you mind?"

"No, no, not at all! See you around!" She waved and walked off, and then I exited out of the store. I decided to buy a really nice frame so that it wouldn't look like I was giving him something that was originally his, which it kind of was.

I knew there was a store _somewhere_ that was called Francine's Fancy Frames, because I had recently gone there with Gia to buy a frame to put a picture of her boyfriend in. But I wasn't quite sure where it was, so I looked at the map of the mall that was set up every where, and found that I was pretty close. I found my way there easily, and engaged myself in finding a beautiful frame that wouldn't look cheap, but would cost less than sixty dollars. It was a good thing that I had saved all the money I got from Becky for baby-sitting Nicky and Alex every so often.

I wanted something black or brown, made of wood. After looking at dozens of frames, I decided on a black wooden frame that the letter would fit in perfectly. I grabbed it and took it to the cashier, where I paid the fifteen dollars it cost, and then left the store.

I realized I hadn't quite had much time to myself lately, between going on dates with Rusty, taking Michelle places, spending time with my friends, and making the most of my time with DJ, I hadn't really done anything by myself, and it was about time that I did.

I checked my watch. I had really only been here for forty five minutes, I had a little over an hour left until DJ picked me up. I might as well splurge on some more christmas gifts, I had enough money left.

I decided to buy Gia and Mickey's gift first. I went to one of their favorite stores and bought both of them some super cute earrings that were on sale. They would totally love them!

Next was Michelle. Her gift was simple. I went to the bookstore and bought her poem book she had been wanting for awhile. There was only Joey left, I had already bought everyone else's gifts last week to be prepared.

I thought about Joey's gift for awhile. He was usually easy, after all, he was happy with a Tom and Jerry poster! But he had grown up a bit ever since he started getting serious with Roxy, his girlfriend. Roxy was a comedian, too, though, so they were only as serious as two cartoon freaks could get!

Finally I decided on a Scooby Doo action figure. He would love it, it was Shaggy, and he had all of them except Shaggy. I honestly didn't understand Joey sometimes, but he was fun!

After I was done, I had twenty dollars and thirty minutes left, which I decided to use to buy myself something. I headed to my favorite store, which sold all kinds of cute clothes and jewelry.

I looked around. There was a pretty necklace I liked, but it was too expensive. I looked around some more. There was so much I wanted to buy, and I narrowed it down to those that I could afford. Then I narrowed it down to those my dad would let me buy. Finally, I had two options left: a heart charm bracelet, or some peace earrings. I had to think for awhile, but I finally decided on the charm bracelet, because I just had this feeling that I would need it.

I felt content and peaceful. I was so happy. I practically skipped back to the exit, where I waited for five minutes before DJ came and stopped right in front of me. I jumped in the car.

"Hi, DJ." I greeted her, smiling. I threw my bags in tne back.

"Wow, you really needed to buy that much for Rusty?" DJ said, her eyes wide.

"Only one thing is for Rusty, I bought christmas presents for Gia, Mickey, Joey, and Michelle, plus a little something for myself." I explained. I leaned back. "I'm happy." I said, sighing happily.

The rest of the car drive was silent.

DJ drove up to the driveway, and I got out. I opened the door to the back seat and got my bags. I had a lot of bags, but I hadn't bought really big things so they were small bags.

"Thanks, Deej." I said, and walked into the house. I ran up to my room because I wanted to make sure that nobody saw their gifts yet. I had some wrapping paper in my room because that was where I had been doing my christmas stuff.

First I wrapped Michelle's gift, and put the rest of the gifts in a gift bag. Then I gingerly took the love letter out of my purse and unfolded it. I opened the frame and put the note inside, finally. Then I closed it and turned it around to see how it looked.

It looked beautiful. I wondered if Rusty would hang it up on his wall...probably not. The last thing his mom would want to be reminded of was how she used to date my dad.

Then I went over to my desk and took out my best stationary, blue with a rose on the top left corner. I took out a black ink pen and wrote:

_Dear Rusty:_

_I can't believe we're dating. Seven years ago if anyone had told me I would one day fall in love with you I would have kicked them in the shin and then thrown up. Of course, that was when I was seven._

_I didn't know what to get you but the old love letter you wrote to origjnally trick DJ into thinking Ricky liked her which Michelle thought you said to give to me, Back then I was extremely upset when I thought you loved me. Now if you didn't love me, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_

_I hope you like this gift, because I really like it. I just hope that you love it, too! This holds tons of memories, doesn't it?_

_Sorry for the stupid gift, Love your stupid girlfriend._

_Love,_

_**Stephanie**_

Satisfied, I folded the new letter and put it into a pale blue envelope, taping it to the back of the frame. Then I wrapped it with some special gold wrapping paper I bought myself for my special gifts that needed special wrapping paper.

I honestly couldn't WAIT until Christmas!

_**Christmas Day, 1996**_

_**The Christmas Party**_

_**Rusty's POV:**_

I walked into the Smash Club with Stephanie's gift in a small bag. I was overwhelmed by how many people were there. I did see some kids from school, like Stephanie had said. Alot of other non-Tanners were there, as well as all of Stephanie's family.

I searched around for Stephanie. I saw her standing with Michelle, wearing a red and black christmas dress with her hair pulled back in a long braid. She looked pretty. I walked over to her.

"Hi Stephanie, Hi Michelle."

Michelle glared at me then walked away. For such a little girl, she sure had some real big problems.

"Don't mind her, she's mad because her friend Denise didn't show up." Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. "She is sooooo annoying!"

"I have your present." I said, holding it out.

"Oh, I have yours here somewhere. She looked around. "Aha, here it is." She took it from under a chair. It was a medium sized square. It was obviously not a book, because I had made it clear to Stephanie I detested reading. But then what was it?

"Go ahead, open it." Stephanie urged. She started opening hers, too. I slowly unwrapped it, and smiled when I saw what it was. It was the love letter that for all intensive purposes, had started everything.

"This is a great gift." I admitted. I took the blue envelope and put it into my pocket, planning to read it later. I reread the letter. I smiled because it was funny. I was such a dumb kid back then.

"Oh, Rusty, this is beautiful!" Stephanie said. "It's perfect because I just got a bracelet that will match perfectly!" She put the necklace on, smiling. "Merry Christmas."

She said.

"Merry Christmas."

We hugged. I held Stephanie tight.

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

I was glad Rusty liked my gift, because I honestly thought that he wouldn't like it. But he said he loved it, and he would put on his nightstand the minute he arrived home that night. It was nice to know he would do that.

Uncle Jesse and his band were playing Christmas carols on stage. Viper seemed crushed seeing DJ with Steve. And he should be, because they were kissing and snuggling. It was utterly disgusting. Even Rusty and I weren't doing that!

Another member of Jesse's band was Mongo. Mongo was crazy. He was dancing wildly on stage. To Deck the Halls. Mackenzie, who was a back-up singer, was doing great.

Michelle was running around with Denise, who had made it after all, and Karla, Derek, and Teddy. They looked like they were having fun. I heard Derek liked Michelle, which was cute. Soon they'd get to middle school, and maybe they could even date! That would be awesome.

We stayed at the club for a few hours, and then everyone decided to head to our house, which we did. Rusty drove me in his car, and my dad said if there was any car accidents, he'd kill Rusty. Luckily, we got home safely.

We decided to go up to my room for awhile to get some quiet.

But Michelle had to ruin it.

Rusty and I were kissing when Michelle and her little friends peeked into my room.

"Eww." Karla said. "That's gross!"

"I know." Michelle said.

"Please go away." I said.

"Why?"

'I'll give you a penny?" Rusty offered.

"That used to work with Steve." Michelle said.

"MICHELLE!" I yelled. "LEAVE!"

"Fine."

She and her friends walked off giggling.

But we still had a good Christmas anyway.

_**A/N:**_

_**I feel so happy that anyone would bother even reading this. I honestlyy thought that when I put this story online, everyone would say, "Who the hell is Rusty? I don't remember him!" But you guys obviously do, so thank you!**_

_**I want to thank someone who I don't remember their EXACT penname right now, but they were the one who gave me the idea to have Stephanie frame the old love letter and give it to Rusty. Did you guys like this chapter? It was a long one! It's hard writing long chapters. Short chapters give me a chance to have more chapters!**_

_**This just started flowing the moment I started typing. The love letter in a frame was a really good idea, Princesakarlita411! (HA! I remembered!) Thank you so much for the idea! Without you, this chapter would not exist, so anyone who likes this chapter, let's give her a round of applause, shall we?**_

_***********APPLAUSE********APPLAUSE********APPLAUSE********APPLAUSE*********APPLAUSE*********APPLAUSE********APPLAUSE*********APPLAUSE***********_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Alright, so back to business...**_

_**I hope no one cares I wrote the Christmas chapter in October:-) but I just had too, you know? Well, lets pretend its Christmas for a minute...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Should I write the New Years chapter? If so, should Stephanie and Rusty go out, or spend the night with the Tanner family? I treasure your opinions deeply, and want to know what you guys and gals out there think! (By the way, can you tell me if you're a boy or a girl? If you're a boy I can take the romance down a notch and maybe some more action...)**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**ALW**_


	9. Author's Note

_**This is not a real chapter.**_

_**This is an Author's Note. I don't want to write a New Years chapter, if that's okay with you guys. Also, I have writer's block...HELP ME, please! I'm just out of ideas! I wanted to make a break-up chapter, but due to my recent heartbreak, I just can't do that to Stephanie!**_

_**I was reading some fanfics last night, and I found a really good one called "All The Girls I've Loved Before" and Stephanie and Rusty are dating in it...sort of? Well, I was browsing through some more, and I can't find any fics that have even IMPLIED Stephanie/Rusty! By the way, they should have a couple name...how about Susty? No, that sounds weird...Stephusty? Rephanie? Let's vote! Leave a review saying 1 for Susty, 2 for Stephusty, and 3 for Rephanie. And if you have a better idea, please let me know. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, I'm begging you with my life to tell me! (Unless you're saving that idea for your own Stephanie/Rusty story:-)**_

_**Also, if you have ever read any Full House fanfic with Stephanie/Rusty, please let me know because I want to check them out:-)**_

_**Sorry that this is not Chapter Nine:-( But I'll probably write it tonight and have it up by tomorrow if you guys and gals leave me so creepirific ideas!  
Best Wishes and Love Always,**_

_**ALW**_


End file.
